S3E6 The Mind Vlog
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: A creature hiding on the internet is about to break free and only a vlogger with green glasses can see it... and the human race is about to walk into the internet... please R&R. Thank you and enjoy


The internet has developed over the years, its features have grown and in Devon this guy called Scott had taken advantage of one of its many features, vlogs.  
>Scott Stevens regularly did vlogs and posted them on YouTube. <p>

Maxine sat back in her computer seat laughing and chuckling at his vlog of him dancing to random songs. Linda came into the room and sat next to Maxine  
>"who is that guy?" said Linda "he's all over your internet history"<br>"This is Scott" said Maxine "he's hilarious!"  
>Then her computer beeped, he had made a new vlog... she clicked the play button on the screen. <p>

Scott stood there in his green jumper; his hair was fair and quite curly. He had a pair of green glasses on; he always wore them for some reason.  
>"This vlog" he said in his quirky accent "is about something I've seen after my vlogs have been posted on the internet, a strange sort of electrical face has been appearing in the background of my vlogs AFTER they've been posted on the internet and I want somebody, anybody who has seen them to contact me, thank you"<br>The vlog ended  
>"What was that all about?" said Linda<br>"I haven't seen anything" said Maxine "maybe it was a trick"  
>"no" said Linda "He was serious, there really is something in his vlogs"<br>"I think perhaps a visit from the doctor is in order" said Maxine

**Doctor Who- The Mind Vlog  
><strong>with  
>The 11<span>th Doctor, Sasha Hunter & Victoria Calthorpe  
><span> 

Scott had just gotten off his train and was now walking through his street. He walked cheerfully and happily with his sunglasses on and had a great day. He had just been shopping with his girlfriend. As he walked up the street he saw the nice little old lady Mrs Harrod walking slowly up the street with her pull along trolley  
>"hello dear" she smiled<br>"afternoon Mrs Harrod" said Scott walking along pleasantly  
>Mrs Harrod frowned... her eyes were surrounded with electrical volts... she was evil<br>"He's there" she said, her voice was different though, it was growly, dark and deep, something else was talking "the one with the power!"  
>She watched Scott walk to his home.<br>Scott was home alone. He went straight to his room and went over to his laptop and switched it on. He wasn't going to do a happy vlog despite how good his day was, nobody else had seen this creature...  
>Scott thought back. This wasn't the first time he had met aliens. He had a broad experience with them... <p>

2 years ago...  
>Scott was 14 and shopping, he was buying some new clothes when suddenly he was grabbed by a mannequin that was standing behind him, it grabbed his wrist and held it tight, Scott yelled out and a young girl with slightly tanned skin and silky brown hair and a sword in her hand sliced the arm of the mannequin off. Scott gasped<br>"wow!" he whispered  
>the girl winked and ran away. Scott pulled the arm off his arm and it jumped up at an incredible speed and chased Scott. Scott ran out of the centre and saw the streets being torn apart by the mannequins; they were shooting people with their guns hidden inside their hands. He just gasped at the mayhem and ran to the train station and boarded a train and sat down impatiently. The mannequins were not at the train station so none of the train drivers were aware of the mayhem and because of that Scott managed to get home safely. <p>

That wasn't the only time Scott had faced aliens either.  
>18 months ago...<br>Scott was in his English class. His new teacher Mrs Carlson was dull and dreary and suddenly she started to growl. Scott stood up, he knew there was something wrong. The teacher suddenly flickered into a large squid-like creature... she was a bane...  
>"it's time for dinner!" she declared in her growly, gurgley voice, she threw her squid head back to reveal a huge wide mouth surrounded in tentacles<br>Scott and his class mates ran out of the class as a quirky man in a bow tie ran into the room.  
>Scott never saw anything else after that. He had no idea what had happened in that room after he left. <p>

So Scott decided to make a vlog on those tales, he would spend a few days editing it afterwards. He had his night planned.

The doctor, Sasha and Victoria were at Sasha's old house which was now the doctor's base.  
>They were watching Scott's vlogs. The doctor chuckled<br>"wow" he said "that is amazing, he has some sort of power!"  
>Sasha giggled<br>"you do exaggerate doctor" said Sasha  
>"no" said the doctor "I mean it! Scott has a power! Scott can influence with his vlogs!"<br>"What on earth do you mean by that?" said Sasha raising an eyebrow  
>"It's all in the glasses!" said the doctor grinning<p>

Scott had been working on his vlog for hours now. He had eventually fallen asleep. Suddenly his laptop bleeped  
>He gasped and woke up and clicked a button on his laptop.<br>"Hello?" he said  
>"hello!" said the doctor on the screen<br>the doctor could see Scott on his screen  
>"who are you?" asked Scott then he thought "wait! It's you! The man from my school! The one who destroyed the squid!"<br>"Yep" said the doctor "that's me!"  
>Sasha came into the picture<br>"and you're the sword girl! Who sworded the dummy!" gasped Scott  
>"hello" waved Sasha<br>"I need to talk to you about your glasses" said the doctor  
>"really?" said Scott<br>"where did you get them?" said the doctor  
>"in a <em>Superdry <em>shop" said Scott  
>"Okay" grinned the doctor "then that's where we'll go"<br>"what?" said Scott  
>"hang on" said the doctor "I'll be there in a minute"<br>the doctor disappeared from the camera  
>Scott shrugged his shoulders and put his hands out. Then he heard a whooshing noise and inside his room there was a breeze... he looked round to see a blue box appear in his room. The doctor opened the doors<br>"come in" he grinned  
>Scott gasping for breath walked inside the TARDIS. <p>

20 minutes later...  
>Scott found himself looking at all the different sunglasses, they were on a tall rack and the music in the shop was booming. The doctor was standing yelling and covering his ears.<br>Scott rolled his eyes, this man was odd, he knew that, but he wondered why he had just hopped into this machine with him. He guessed it was all for the thrill and adventure and partly something he could vlog about when he got home.  
>"So" said the doctor "you got your glasses from this exact rack?"<br>"Yes" demanded Scott "I did"  
>The doctor looked at all of the green glasses like Scott's<br>"can I lick your glasses?" said the doctor  
>an old lady walked past looking a bit worried<br>"sure" said Chris with a shake in his voice  
>The doctor licked the glass and tasted it<br>"hmm" he said "this isn't normal glass! This glass isn't earth! Something has planted that glass on those glasses and you bought them! And this creature on the internet can only be seen by that glass!"  
>"right" said Scott "and will it ever become visible to anybody else?"<br>"Scott" said the doctor "why do you never take the glasses off?"  
>"Because I don't want to" said Scott<br>"why?" said the doctor  
>"I dunno!" exclaimed Scott<br>"exactly" said the doctor  
>the doctor ran to the TARDIS<br>"hang on!" yelled Scott "where are we going?"  
>The doctor ignored and Scott just learnt to follow him. He was clever and he knew what he was doing.<p>

Mrs Harrod stood still on her street  
>"Mrs Harrod?" asked Louise, a 40 year old woman who lived across the street from her "you okay?"<br>Mrs Harrod just held her hand out and fired a thousand volts from it all in a straight line and reduced Louise into a pile of ashes on the ground. Mrs Harrod just looked at the ashes. She was armed and dangerous... she then had a new destination... the nearby power station...

The TARDIS reappeared at House of the Doctor. The doctor ran into his lab  
>"where's this?" asked Scott<br>"This is my lab" said the doctor "My base, on Earth, in London"  
>"how did you move?" asked Scott "from my house to the shop and from the shop to here?"<br>"It's a time machine!" grinned the doctor "and a spaceship"  
>"a time machine?" said Scott "really?"<br>"yeah!" said the doctor "now, I want you to give me the glasses"  
>Scott reluctantly took off the glasses<br>"you're free now" said the doctor  
>"I didn't know I was imprisoned" said Scott<br>"these glasses were designed for you by somebody" said the doctor "they didn't want you to take them off so you could see the creature and stop it"  
>Scott nodded<br>The doctor watched one of Scott's vlogs and saw an electrical man... a sparking man who was blue and surrounded by an orange volt glow...  
>"oh my god" whispered the doctor<br>he got the sonic and scanned  
>"okay" said the doctor "it's stuck in the internet, it can't get out of the internet yet but part of it is free already and all it needs is an immense amount of power to break the internet!"<br>"break the internet?" said Scott  
>"well not just the internet" said the doctor "but also the gate to cyber space"<br>"you mean we could get stuck in the internet?" said Scott  
>"and stuff from the internet could get stuck here" whispered the doctor<br>Sasha gasped  
>"then what do we do?" she asked<br>"we find out where the second part is and using these glasses and the scanner I can trace that" said the doctor  
>He ran to the TARDIS<br>"I'm coming too!" yelled Sasha  
>Chris also followed<br>"Victoria and Scott work on another vlog!" said the doctor, he then got the sonic and the glasses and pressed them together and shone them towards the computers webcam  
>"okay" said the doctor "now everybody will be able to see the creature and hopefully make a solution now hurry up!"<br>What the doctor did not know was that this creature that was appearing in Scott's vlogs was gaining the power to influence the mind... 

The TARDIS appeared outside the Devon Power Facility. The power station was a huge white building with large chimneys and a grid fence around it, the doctor soniced the gate open and walked into the large outside area. He then walked to a white door that blended into the wall, it was almost invisible. The doctor opened it and stepped inside the large powerful building. Sasha and Chris carefully followed.

The doctor found himself in a large computer room and was greeted by a young blonde woman in a white lab coat  
>"ahh" she smiled "it's House of the Doctor"<br>"you've heard of us?" asked Chris  
>"you bet" said the woman "but by accident, we've been keeping close tabs on you"<br>"who are you?" asked Sasha  
>"Dr Bethan Harris" said the woman "I've done my research"<br>The doctor smiled  
>"anybody here looking suspicious?" said the doctor "Like a volt man?"<br>Bethan scratched her head

Scott and Victoria were standing talking in front of the web cam when suddenly the lights in the room started to flicker  
>"what was that?" said Scott<br>the lights flickered on and off constantly  
>"attention humans!" yelled a dark deep voice appearing out of nowhere "you will all go under my command and walk into your nearest screen! Do you all hear me? Walk into your computer screen! All of you watching this!"<br>The video then stopped and was already uploading onto the internet  
>"no!" yelled Victoria<br>"it's fine!" whispered Scott laughing "only about 100 people will go into the screen!"  
>Victoria sighed with relief but 100 people were still 100 people... <p>

The doctor was on a computer  
>"You're generating huge amounts of power!" gasped the doctor<br>"yeah" said Bethan "we do a lot of work here"  
>"so this thing could have enough power to escape AND grow!"<br>"What?" said Bethan "what creature?" 

Sasha and Chris found Mrs Harrod grinning in a dark room... she had her hand on a plug  
>"what are you doing?" asked Sasha scared<br>Mrs Harrod screamed as the electricity burst into the room. Sasha and Chris dashed back as the volts struck like a shower of blue rays.  
>An alarm blared <p>

Bethan and the doctor heard the alarm  
>"what was that?" said Bethan<br>suddenly on all the monitors the volt man appeared and gave his instructions that he put on Scott's vlog... the instructions for everybody to walk into their nearest screen...  
>The doctor gasped<br>"Bethan close your eyes!" yelled the doctor, he soniced the screens and they all stopped working with a spark.  
>"we're safe" he said "But everybody else is in danger!" <p>

On all the screens in the world the volt man appeared giving the instructions, ordering the humans to walk into their screens and the humans did. Everybody slowly walked into their screens.

Back at House of the Doctor Victoria and Scott ran into a room to find Maxine slowly walking over to a computer  
>"NO!" yelled Victoria grabbing Maxine and holding her back, Scott helped but Maxine was strong... <p>

Sasha and Chris ran into the large room with the doctor and Bethan...  
>"IM FREE!" boomed the volt creature... And from a large generator at the side of the room a huge large blobby figure made out of blue and orange lightning volts appeared and stood in the room<br>Sasha gasped and looked up in horror at the creature. It cackled and looked around  
>"almighty power!" it roared <p>

Maxine walked closer and closer to the screen grabbing Victoria and Scott and taking them with her...  
>"noooo!" screamed Scott as he got dragged along<br>Victoria tried to struggle but it was no use... she got dragged into the screen and so did Scott... they were inside the internet with the rest of the human race...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
